bloody conflicts, on this line they started
by hikari ouji
Summary: Start it! a new adventure of naruto dkk, a crossover fic, pokoknya baca dan review, maklum,pendatang ba r u!
1. Chapter 1

Bloody (Mary) Conflicts

Bloody Conflicts 1

-On This Line, They Started-

Pada suatu hari yang cerah terang gulita, diliputi awan gelap benderang, datanglah Sasuke yang masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung marah-marah.

"ITACHI!! HARI INI GILIRAN SAYA NONTON TV!! PERGILAH HAI ENGKAU MAHLUK YANG PALING…..PALING….."

"Paling apa? Paling seksi? Ow, terima kasih, serasa terbang di udara tapi jatuh tertimpa tangga"

"PALING TERKUTUK!!"

Pada saat itu juga, petir menyambar dan langitpun bisa bicara,katanya;

"Hai kamu Sasuke Uchiha, barusan anda mengutuk kakakmu sendiri, tindakan yang amat sangat tidak…"

"Tidak apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ia akan bilang tidak sopan,terpu…."

"Tidak dilarang oleh siapapun! Saya hargai kata-katamu itu!"

"APA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!! TIIIIDDAAAAKKK!!"

Sekali lagi petir menyambar, tetapi kali ini petir mengenai penangkal petir paling handal sedunia, yaitu…Shinigami terkeren kita yang sedang terbang, yaitu Ryuk!!

JEDER!!

"Aw, sakit tau!" Kira-kira begitulah reaksi dari Ryuk.

"Ada yang punya apel?" Ryuk bertanya.

"Ada!" Sasuke menjawab.

"Dimana!? Cepat katakan!! Saya hampir mati!!"

"Ada, tapi masih di pasar." Tampang tanpa ekspresi dari Sasuke membuat Ryuk kesal.

"Saya tulis anda di Death Note-ku!" Ryuk mengancam.

"Ampun mbah,ampun! Saya tidak punya apel,tapi saya punya ini. Tunggu sebentar."

Sasukepun masuk ke dalam rumah,tak lama, dia kembali lagi dengan membawa satu ikat durian utuh belum dikupas.

"Ini tuan."

"Apa ini?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ryuk langsung menggigit durian yang belum dikupas itu.

"ADAAW!! Sakit!! Buah apa ini!!"

"Itu namanya buah durian." Itachi berbicara.

"Tapi enak kok, nyamnyamnyam…." Ya begitulah kelakuan Shinigami,tak mau repot sedikit.

Sebentar,tadi kemana si mister langit? Kok gak ada suaranya lagi?

"Mas mas, peran saya kok sedikit sih? Honor saya mana?"

Si pak langit bertanya sama saya, tapi saya tak punya jawaban pasti jadi, saya akan jawab;

"Itu sudah takdir anda sebagai langit ajaib yang bisa bicara, mengenai honor, nanti saya kirimkan pakai LeDek.-"

"Oia, saya lupa gak bawa Death Note-nya, kan masih dipake Light-san" Ryuk bicara.

"Shinigami biadab! Dasar tukang bohong!" Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan chidorinya.

"HIIIAAAAA!! CHIDORI!! Whooops, kok nembus?"

Oia, saya lupa katakan, bahwa Shinigami kan gak bisa disentuh manusia.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha, Mati kau, Sasuke Kuchiki!!"

"Mas mas,mbak mbak, Kuchiki itu nama belakangnya Rukia di Bleach, ini di Naruto, tapi kenapa ada si Ryuk bau yang belom mandi 300 tahun itu ya?" Itachi bertanya pada saya.

"Oh, itu, saya bayar honor dia lebih tinggi biar dia rela: kesamber petir,makan duren gak dikupas, dikatain bau, hampir mati kena chidori, dll, nanti kalo dibilang semuanya, bisa bocor cerita fanfic saya yang pertama."

"Oia lagi, nama saya Shouji Hiwamura,salam kenal!"

"Eh kamu Shouji! Gak usah sok narsis gitu deh!" Sasuke sewot.

"Anda gak usah gitu dong! Saya yang membayar kamu! Saya akan potong honor kamu!"

"Housenka no Jutsu!!" Sasuke keluarkan jurusnya.

"WEE,gak kena!"

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

"Gak kena lagi!"

"RYUUKA NO JUTSU!!"

"Whoops,you miss it!"

"JOUTAI!!"

"Whooo,calm down mas."

"CHIIIDOOORIIII!!"

Yah, karena terpaksa, saya harus pakai doujutsu saya yang paling hebat, lebih hebat dari rinnegan si Pein, yaitu Byaringan!! (Byakugan,sharingan,rinnegan).

Dan jurus andalan saya, yaitu Radokyou Byaringan!! (rasengan,chidori,mangekyou)

Bentuknya seperti rasengan shuriken, tapi di tengah-tengahnya ada bentuk dan berkekuatan mangekyou, di shuriken anginnya, mengandung listrik chidori, saya ciptakan jurus ini sendiri lho! Butuh 50 tahun membuat jurus ini sempurna! (tapi usia saya juga belum seperempat abad.) Cara memakainya, seperti memakai rasengan biasa, tapi dampaknya…LUAR BIASA!!

Oia, pertarungan saya melawan Sasuke!!

"CHIIIDOOORIII!!"

"RADOKYOU BYARINGAN!!"

"HHHHIIIIAAAAA" saya dan Sasuke berteriak.

"STOOOP!!"

"Siapa dia? Kayaknya pernah kenal? Tapi di mana ya?" Saya bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa ya?" Sasuke penasaran.

Dia adalah seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan motif awan.

Pria misterius itu berkata;"Saya adalah…."

"Oh,saya tahu jubah siapa ini! Pasti salah satu dari tim Akatsuki! Cepat lari!!"

"Tunggu!, saya adalah…."

Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! Bentar, kayaknya ada yang salah deh, Oia, tunggu kelanjutannya di Bloody Conflicts chapter 2! Jangan dapat yang bajakan ya! Jangan sampai kehabisan!

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Conflicts 2

-Shouji's Journey-

Summary: Cerita tentang Author yang nyasar ke negeri antah-berantah dan bertemu dengan para tokoh anime, dan, terlibat banyak konflik di dalamnya.

Disclaimer: Cerita punya saya, pasti lebih seru dari aslinya.

A/N: Akhirnya, setelah berabad-abad menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menerbitkan fic lanjutan dari bloody conflicts series, yang udah review dari taon kapan, maav ya, baru bisa diapdet sekarang.

"Saya adalah orang yang mau numpang lewat. Maav ya mas-mas,mbak-mbak kalau saya ganggu. Nuhun." Kata pria yang dibilang misterius itu,tapi nyatanya sama sekali gak ada misteriusnya.

"Jadi kamu orang biasa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ia mas. Sebentar, mas ini bukannya yang jadi pemain di Samurai X ya? Yang itu lo,yang pegang pedang segede gaban." Pria yang bisa dibilang aneh itu bertanya.

"Mas, kalo mau ngarang, mendingan cepet bikin account di fanfic, tuh kayak si Shouji, temen sekaligus musuh saya yang ,baru,bukan bau." Sasuke berkata.

"Sasuke Hyuuga! Saya potong honor kamu!" saya berkata demikian.

"NAMA SAYA Sasuke Uchiha temanku yang baik hati yang minta dipanggang pake goukakyu! Oia mas, yang di Samurai X itu ada di desa sebelah, namanya Sano,(bukan Shino Aburame ya!)"

"O,ia mas,matur nuwun."

"Eh mas, tanda tangannya!"

Sasuke melayani permintaan pria bau itu menandatangani,demi fans, tapi ternyata yang dia tandatangani adalah…SURAT PENYERAHAN TAGIHAN HUTANG kepada saudara Sasuke Uchiha yang bertandatangan di bawah ini.

Tanpa segan-segan, Sasuke langsung memanggang pria bau tersebut hidup-hidup dengan Ryuuka no Jutsu-nya, sampai$&(*^%#$%&&*^#$$^$#**$&&&%^%*$&%^$&%*%*$#&*$&^$*$*^%*%*$*#&#*%(%*$&^&*&$*$&#^#^%#*&%^$$#&%&%*^*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890

Maav, kerusakan bukan pada layer computer atau HP anda, juga bukan karena virus, tetapi karena gak lulus sensor, maklum, violence.

Dari kediaman Sasuke, sayapun langsung lari ketakutan melihat Sasuke memanggang pria anonym tersebut.

Sampailah saya di desa sunagakure,tapi langsung diusir oleh bapak Kazekage Suna yang baru yaitu Yang Mulia Gaara.(gak sampe segitunya mungkin).

Akhirnya saya pergi tetapi dengan menyeret…Temari, Kankurou, dan Sasori! Oh,tidak, saya yang diseret mereka! Tetapi dengan keahlian saya, sebagai sannin dan mantan anbu, tapi dikeluarkan karena keseringan bikin fanfic,baca serial icha-icha, telat bangun pagi, dan tidak pernah mengerjakan PR, akhirnya dengan tanpa belas kasihan, saya dikeluarkan dari Anbu, saya bebas tanpa jerih dan susah payah karena yang mereka seret adalah bapak Kazekage sendiri! Dengan jurus teleportasi saya, saya membuat jurus baru, yaitu Teleport no Jutsu dengan gerakan segel: telor_ulat_kepopompong_kupu-kupu_dan, untuk mengaktivkan jurusnya, ucapkanlah dengan lantang: KASIAN DEH LOE! Mwahahahaha.

Di tengah jalan, saya melihat tempat les yang dibuka Jiraiya untuk belajar 'How to Make Icha-Icha dengan baik dan benar' dengan biaya sekali pertemuan 1000yen.

Saya tergoda untuk mengintip ke dalam dan ternyata…ternyata…ternyata…diluar dugaan saya, dan diluar dugaan para pembaca…

Dari belakang saya dicolek oleh Recca Hanabishi dan dengan santai ia berkata, membuat saya seperti ketiban sepaket patung Hokage; "Mas, tempat lesnya sedang tutup, Jiraiyanya sedang tidak tahu kemana perginya."

"TIIIIIIIIIIIDDDAAAAAAAAAKKK" Reaksi saya sama ketika Gaara berubah menjadi Ichibi.

Kok ada Recca Hanabishi? Mari kita tanyakan! (karena penulis juga bingung)

"Sedang apa anda disini?"

"Saya sedang cari tempat Dark Combat Tournament itu lo, yang dibuat Koran Mori."

"Oh, itu to, maav mas, ini Konohagakure, disini cuma ada Colloseum doang."(penulis ngaco, maklum lagi stress karena: bukannya kerjain PR bahasa inggris, malah bikin fanfic yang ujung-ujungnya besok pagi dimarahin di depan kelas dan ditanyain kenapa gak dikerjain oleh pak guru berinisial 'S'.)(asal pembaca tahu, penulis membuat ini pada waktu 21.30 hari Kamis; 03-4-08 di computer yang baru beli 3 bulan langsung kena virus tapi langsung dibasmi dengan antivirus handal!)kok malah curhat? Ntar malah jadi curfic . curhat fiction

Ternyata Recca Hanabishi membawa turut serta teman-temannya, diantaranya: Tokiya Mikagami yang sok coolemang cool sih, kan pake pedang es, jadi kalo ada teh panas, tinggal celupin pedangnya.(stressnya kumat lagi), Fuko Kirisawa yang…yang…yang itu lo! Ya para pembaca pasti akan tahu, cepat atau lambat, Domon Ishijima yang super kuat, dan Kaoru Koganei yang ngocol abis. (+ Kurei gak? tuh kan, ngaco lagi, mana ada Kurei di team Hokage!)

Tiba-Tiba,saya diajak dan, team Hokage langsung ke tengah stadium arcadiumitu albumnya RHCP! ya,stadium ********(disensor dulu, karena penulis lupa namanya,akan dibetulkan,pending,). Dan di sudut seberang, terlihat cowok-cowok bertubuh kekar,tinggi, dan ya…itulah, itu adalah SHOHOKU!!! Ternyata lagi team Hokage akan bertanding basket dengan team Shohoku! penulis gak ketinggalan nonton lo

Pertandingan ini harusnya berlangsung seru, tetapi, dilihat dari judul fanfic saya, Bloody (Mary) Conflicts, itu berarti juga, di stadium suci ini akan terjadi pertumpahan darah + keringat pemain Shohoku (ada Lukawa gak ya?) yang langsung dibekukan oleh pedangnya Toushirou harusnya si penulis minum obat penenang dulu ia,ia, pedangnya Tokiya.

Ya, tanpa ada fakta yang diputarbalikkan, terjadi pertumpahan darah! Recca malawan Hanamichi, Tokiya melawan Lukawao,Lukawa ada dan Fuko, Domon dan Kaoru melawan gak afal nama pemain Shohoku.

Pertandinganpun dimulai!

"SAIHA!"

Slaaasssssshh…."ADAaaW!"

BIIIIIIIIIIIP sensor

"GOD OF WIND!!"

Jedug…"aw" "SLAM DUNK!"

"ICE SNAKE!"

Jepppp…"IiiiaaAWWW!"

BIIIIIIIIIIIP another sensor

"LAY UP!"

"THREEEEE POOOOIIINT SHOOOOOOT!!!

"Dragon!"

Slashhh…"AAAARRRGGH"

BIIIIIIIIIIIP sensor again

Setelah pertarungan berakhir,

wasit akan segera menentukan siapakah pemenangnya…

"Dan, pemenangnya adalah, chef…loh mas, itu kan acara masak di Indosiar tiap Sabtu sekitar jam 8 pagi

"Pemenangnya adalah…."*backsound set: drumroll*

Maav ya backsound, anda harus terus memukul drum sampai chapter 3 rilis.

Ya. Sampai sini dulu cerita aneh bin ajaib tapi menarik perhatian public ini ya! Chao!

penulispun menghilang dengan sendirinya. Dan setelah ini, pasti langsung di shut down komputernya. (WOY MAS! Di save dulu!) oia, save dulu. Chao!

Mau tau lanjutan cerita ini?

Dimohon sabar 2 minggu lagi, karena abis rilis fic ini, Author harus ulangan umum.

A/N: Pembaca setia fic saya, dimohon memaklumkan saya kalo ceritanya kurang jelas, pendatang baru, perlu banyak arahan.

Terima kasih.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Conflicts 3

-The Last Conflicts, the Last Day-

Summary: The last day, heroes versus villains, the heroes from all anime versus the all of villains. Read this! It's gonna be funny, happy, and sad.

A/N: Inilah lanjutan ceritanya! dan ini adalah the last chapter juga, abis itu saya mau focus ke sasuxhina, banyak yang minta, padahal baru 1 yang minta.

Lain kali juga mau bikin adventure lagi yang crossover, biar seru!

Read n review please!

"Pemenangnya adalah….SERI!!!!, karena tak ada sisa orang yang hidup! Semuanya mati, jadi, kita akan panggilkan Akatsuki untuk membangkitkan kesepuluh orang malang ini…

Jadi, wasitpun menelepon Kisame Hoshigake untuk mencoba membangkitkan mereka semua.

Gak lama kemudian, datanglah PaKaL a.k.a Paket Akatsuki Lengkap dengan seperangkat alat bengkel dibayar-nya nanti dulu kalo dah kerja dapet duit gak pake korupsi, karena si Author masih sekolah dengan rajin sampai-sampai yang dipelajarin gak pernah masuk ke otak.

Bapak Kisame membuka pembicaraan; "Anda bisa bayar berapa kalo saya bisa membangkitkan mereka semua?"

Wasit membalas; "Saya akan kasih anda bijuu berekor 10,11, dan 12."

Seperangkat Akatsuki berteriak tanda terkejut seperti kesengat listrik; "AAAPAAAA? 10,11,12? TIIIDAAAAK MUUUNGKIIIIN!!!!"

Wasit membalas lagi; "Mungkin aja lagi, ini kan fanfic, bilang apa aja gak ada yang ngelarang, saya bilang seperangkat Akatsuki mati semua mendadak karena ketabrak+kelindes bajaj juga bisa,."

Tobi dengan wajah yang masih syok mengatakanTobi kan pake topeng; OK,yasudah! Saya dan semuanya akan membangkitkan semua orang-orang tak berguna ini."

Ketika semua sedang mengumpulkan Chakra, tiba-tiba Deidara mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian yang membuat semua ketakutan karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi ledakan dari bom Deidara. Memang bom, tapi bom bau a.k.a Deidara kentut!

"Maav, kebelet 'ee', dari pagi belom 'ee' sih, misi…"

Deidara langsung pergi ke belakang. Tanpa disadari, Tobi mengikutinya dari belakang dan berniat menjahilinya.

Deidara langsung menyalakan lampu dan langsung jongkok di WC dan beberapa detik berselang, terdengar suara yang lebih hebat dari bom! BREEEEEREEEREREEETJEEBBREEEERRREEEEEREEEET, dst.

Tobi yang mendengar bunyi ini langsung muntah seketika, dan yang terjadi adalah: mukanya penuh dengan muntahan karena topengnya gak …

Tobi in action! Abis cuci muka dan cuci topeng, Tobi langsung menjalankan rencananya:

Matikan lampu, dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh…

Deidara yang langsung ketakutan mondar-mandir bingung di WC yang berukuran

(64x3) X (64x5)= itung sendiri, lagi males ngitung.

Deidara yang makin ketakutan langsung berteriak minta tolong.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Deidara langsung pakai celana lagi dan Tobi langsung menertawai Deidara yang mukanya masih H2Charap-harap cemas

Setelah main ledek-ledekan, secara gak sengaja, Tobi melihat WC yang bekas dipake Deidara, dan yang terjadi adalah: Tobi muntah lagi dan kejadian di atas terulang lagi karena WC bekas Deidara dipenuhi 'ee' yang berceceran karena ketakutan dan ternyata penulis juga mau muntah bayanginnya.

OK, balik lagi ke dalam stadium, ternyata semuanya sudah bangkit lagi dan si wasit menyerahkan ke3 bijuu itu dalam bentuk 3 celengan bagong.

Sepaket Akatsukipun meninggalkan TKP.

Wasit bicara lagi; "Ya, saya tentukan akan ada pertandingan ulang! Besok malam di sini juga! INGAT!"

"Yes sir!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Setelah keluar dari stadium, Shouji diajak team Hokage untuk makan Sushi. Dan dengan semangat 55tambah 10, Shoujipun menyambut ajakan itu dengan amat sangat senang hati sekali.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu team Uruha Scarlett, yang disana terdapat: Kurei,Mikoto,Noroi,Joker,dan kalo gak salah, namanya Kai(itu lo,yang bawa magic ice sword kayak Tokiya

Kurei yang mukanya ditutup topeng yang tipe full, membuatnya menjadi semakin misterius.

Secara spontan, Recca mengatai Uruha;"BAKA!" translator mode on, Japanese to Indonesia= IDIOT! translate finish!

Secara spontan juga, Kurei mengeluarkan Scarlett dan diperintahkan untuk menyerang Recca. Dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit di udara yang banyak orang bilang: 'Fight Is in the Air'- Pengacoan dari 'Love Is in the Air'.

"MADOKA!" Recca berteriak memanggil naganya.

"NADARE!" Peluru apipun langsung menghujani tubuh Kurei yang palsu karena Kurei pake Kagebunshin yang diajarin Naruto.

"Sial, teman-teman, tutup mata! SETSUNA!" Datanglah naga api yang paling penulis suka yang jika melihat matanya, akan terbakar dengan sendirinya.

"AHHHHW AHHHW, TIDAK! CURANG!" Kurei yang terbakar berteriak karena dia ingin menantang Setsuna lama-lamaan melek melototbego juga ya si Kurei

Selama Kurei terbakar, kaburlah sisa team Uruha dan Hokage meninggalkan Recca dan Kurei sendirian.

Setelah apinya padam, Recca membuka topeng Kurei yang sudah hangus terbakar. Dan ternyata, Kurei adalah…belum diketahui, masih ada 1 lapis topeng lagi yang bisa disebut masker antibakar yang dipake pembalap F1. Setelah dibuka,…ternyata, Kurei adalah TOBI!!! Kesempatan emas Recca untuk mengungkap identitas Tobi! Setelah dibuka lagi, ternyata Tobi adalah…Tobi adalah…kalo penulis bilang Obito, standart banget, tapi, mau nulis apa lagi? Apa boleh buat, Tobi adalah Shinichi Kudo! ngaco kan?

Tiba-tiba, awan langsung gelap, matahari hilang, dan menjadi gelap benderang,

Datanglah Sekumpulan Hollow, dari menos, sampai Arancar, Anonmusuh Ueki Kousuke,Raishin dari demon world, Piccolo, Junior Ma, Krad Hikari, Enma Ai, Berserker, Ryder,Lancer, Clow Card yang lepas control lagi dan menjadi liar, dan semua peran antagonis anime lainnya! Desapun hancur dibuatnya! Tapi, ada salah satu cara untuk membuat desa ini damai sejahtera dan aman ini, yaitu dengan mengumpulkan sayap ingatan Sakura Kinomoto di dunia berbeda, temukan Robert Haydn, minum air langit, dan menangkan Holy Grail. Untuk menang, heroes juga membutuhkan sepaket Akatsuki karena kekuatannya yang dahsyat! Jadi, mereka tidak termasuk villains, tapi heroes.

Semua karakter protagonis di anime langsung melawan para karakter antagonis.

HEROES VS VILLAINS

Recca membakar Menos, Sasuke menyetrum Enma Ai, Saber melawan Berserker, Archer lawan Lancer, Li Shaoran menyegel Clow Card, Ueki lawan Anon, Ichigo lawan Grimjaw, Toushirou lawan Ulquiorra, Yusuke lawan Raishin, Songoku lawan Junior Ma, Setsuna F. Seiei,Alelujah,Tieria,dan Lockon melawan HRL dan Union, L,M,N lawan Light , Misa, Ryuk dan Rem, Vaildramon lawan Blackwargreymon dan semua tokoh pokoknya berantem.

"JOUTAI!, CHIDORI!!"

"BANKAI!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MAOH!"

"NADARE, SAIHA, HOMURA, SETSUNA, MADOKA, RUI, KOKU, RESSHIN!"

"DESPERADO BLASTER!"

"SPIRIT GUN"

"EXCALIBUR!"

Dst.

Tanpa diundang sedikitpun, tiba-tiba datang tsunami disertai angin kencang, gunung meletus disertai gempa dan mister langit juga datang membawa petir-petir yang langsung dikendalikan Amano Ginji, sang Kaisar Guntur dan Raiha, Angin yang langsung dikendalikan Fuko Temari, Tsunami yang langsung diatasi oleh Tokiya, dan Toushirou, lahar dari gunung yang langsung dikuasai oleh Recca, Natsume, Guilmon, Agumon, dan Naruto dan gempa dijinakkan oleh Deidara, dan Domon. Tetapi, semua terlambat, alam menjadi sangat liar karena global warming yang menjadikan global warningpenulis perhatian lo sama global warming . Saat itu juga, terbelahlah bumi menjadi 3, karena kalau jadi 2 udah banyak yang bilang. Lalu bagian-bagian itu terpecah-pecah lagi, dan pecah lagi,dan lagi. This is the last day for heroes, villains, chara at anime and manga, and for us too. Heal the world right now! Say no to global warming!

the end

"Gak enak banget sih tamatnya!" Heroes protes.

"Ia, kami juga masih mau berantem!" Villains juga protes.

Karena merasa akan rusuh jika terjadi demo, akhirnya penulis menyerah dan meneruskan perlawanan heroes dengan villains di luar angkasa.

Tanpa lupa, wasit juga mengingatkan bahwa ada pertandingan ulang antara team Hokage dengan Shohoku, tetapi tidak di stadium yang dulu, melainkan di planet Mars.

Wasit juga memperingatkan bahwa tak ada permainan kotor.

Pertandingan berlangsung dan,dan,…..pastinya Shohoku yang menang, karena gak boleh pake senjata, team Hokage jadi gak bisa apa-apa.

GAK! BOONG! BUMINYA GAK ANCUR! Cuma rekayasa, jadi pertandingan masih di stadium tersebut yang WCnya dikotorin Deidara.

Kembali ke heroes vs villains, salah satu hero kita, mrs Shadow, ibunya Recca, membuka gerbang dimensi waktu lagi untuk mengirimkan para villain ke dimensi waktu yang berbeda, dan disegel dengan mantra Hokage ke3. Tetapi rencana itu mendapat perlawanan dari pihak villains yang menutup gerbang waktu dengan Gaia Ball milik Blackwargreymon. Semua chara di Digimon juga berusaha membuka gerbang digital agar semua digimon liar kembali ke alamnya. Rencana itupun sukses, tetapi, villains yang bukan digimon masih tersisa, jadi, satuan keamanan Spirit World membuka gerbang Demon World untuk semua villains, dan setelah cukup banyak villains masuk ke gerbang itu, gerbang itu ditutup lagi oleh Toguro Brothers.

Setelah semua cara ditempuh, tiba-tiba lagi, venomena alam terjadi lagi, dan kali ini benar-benar akan memusnahkan heroes dan villains, yaitu DARKHOLE.

Tetapi, setelah diselidiki, itu bukan venomena alam, tetapi dari kartu Yami Yugi yang berusaha memusnahkan segalanya. Kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Master Marick menyegel kartu itu dengan Trap Card, yaitu Magic Jammer. Yami Bakura membalas dengan Raigeki, yang juga gak berlangsung lama karena disegel oleh Seven Tools of the Bandit. Salah satu member Ghouls sudah menata ke4 kartu Exodia, dan ia sedang mencari 1 kartu bagian Exodia the Forbidden One. Tetapi dengan kelihaian Joey, ia memakai Magic Card: Card Destruction yang mengharuskan Ghouls dan Team Yugi membuang semua kartunya, termasuk ke4 bagian Exodia. Dan akhirnya, Recca membawa 1 kartu yang sudah sangat dinantikan oleh team Yugi, yaitu…kartu as! bukan yang dari Telkomsel dan Yugi langsung men-Summon kartu as yang berlambang as waru tersebut. Dan yang keluar adalah…. SUPERMASSIVE BLACKHOLE! mirip nama albumnya Muse ya?

Yang berefek membuang semua monster beserta orang-orangnya dan sisa-sisa villains. Tetapi, ada 1 efek, yaitu harus ada tumbal 10 orang agar semua villains tersegel dalam Supermassive Blackhole tersebut. Dan dengan sukarela, ke10 orang itu langsung datang dan menyerahkan diri untuk dijadikan tumbal. Mereka adalah…Sepaket hangat Akatsuki! Dan sebelum mereka mati, mereka berpesan:

Deidara; "Sebenarnya, semua bom yang dipakai untuk kejahatan di muka bumi ini adalah bom buatanku, kumohon maavkan semua kekejamanku ya!" Terdengar isak tangis dari pihak heroes.

1 tumbal.

Hidan; "Asuma Sarutobi, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu engkau, kumohon maavkan aku karena aku sudah membunuhmu." Tangisan heroes makin keras.

2 tumbal.

Kisame; "Naruto, kuberikan Samehada-ku, untukmu. Jagalah pedang ini baik-baik, dan jangan dipakai untuk kejahatan seperti aku." "Baik Kisame." Jawab Naruto menahan tangis.

3 tumbal.

Sasori; "Suna gakure, kumohon, maavkan aku karena aku telah berkhianat kepada desaku sendiri. Sekarang, aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku dengan berkorban untuk semua." Tangisan terdengar semakin keras.

4 tumbal.

Konan; "Untuk semua desa, maavkan aku juga karena aku telah berbuat jahat kepada kalian." No comment, karena air mata heroes sudah bisa dijadikan kolam renang.

5 tumbal.

Zetsu; "Aku, Zetsu, dengan tanpa paksaan dari manapun, akan menyerahkan tubuhku sebagai tumbal, untuk keselamatan bumi ini dan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Selamat tinggal semua."

6 tumbal.

Kakuzu; "Aku, aku, sangat tidak sempurna, kotor, jahat, bajingan, bedebah. Tapi, aku akan menyempurnakan diriku, dengan berkorban demi semua yang ada di sini. Goodbye."

7 tumbal.

Tobi melepaskan topengnya; "Kakashi, sebenarnya aku adalah Obito Uchiha, teman baikmu dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku menyesal akan semua kejahatanku. Dan aku akan menebusnya, dengan menjadi bagian dari tumbal ini, kumohon, maavkanlah aku, yang hina ini. Tapi, sebelumnya, aku akan memberimu satu hadiah lagi sebagai tanda maavku kepadamu. Aku akan memberikan Sharinganku kepadamu beserta kekuatanku untuk menguasai Sharingan yang kuberikan ini." Diam-diam, Kakashi juga bisa menangis dan membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah aslinya kepada umum.

8 tumbal.

Pein; "Untuk semua yang telah menindik aku, aku minta maav juka belum kulunaskan pembayarannya dan segala hutang-hutangku. Tapi untuk kali ini, saya akan membayar lunas, dengan mengurbankan diriku sebagai tumbal. Terima kasih untuk semua. Oia, untuk Jiraiya, aku tidak sempat membunuhmu, tapi aku telah mengurungkan niatku untuk membunuhmu. Jadilah guru yang baik dan teruslah menulis Icha-Icha, aku penggemarmu." Sebelum masuk, Pein melepaskan semua tindikannya.

9 tumbal.

Itachi; "Untuk Sasuke, maavkanlah kakakmu yang jahat dan kejam ini ya! Bertambah kuatlah dan jangan menyimpan dendam apa-apa lagi. Sebelum kakak mati, kakak akan memberikan ke2 Sharinganku kepadamu beserta Mangekyou terkuat kakak. Selamat tinggal!" Sasuke langsung nangis gak berhenti dan pada saat-saat terakhir, Itachi memegang dahi Sasuke tanda rasa kasih sayang kepada adiknya. Tangisan Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi seperti hujan badai tsunami. "Kakak, jangan pergi! Aku sudah memaavkan kakak!"

"Tidak bisa begitu adikku, ini sudah jalanku dan balasanku membunuh semua keluargaku."

"TIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAKKKK, KAAAAKAAAAAAK!!!!!"

Itachi adalah tumbal yang ke10 sekaligus yang terakhir.

Akatsuki juga melepaskan semua bijuu yang dirampas dan disegel dalam gentong besar seperti punya Gaara.

Sebelum masuk, Obito memakai topengnya lagi dan berkata; "Cheese!" sambil mengacungkan ke2 jarinya.

Sepaket Akatsuki langsung memasuki lubang tumbal dan tiba-tiba, mereka semua lenyap seketika.

Supermassive Blackhole-pun berjalan sempurna. Semua villains lenyap, tersegel, dunia damai, aman, sejahtera.

___TAMATTHE ENDFIN___

A/N: Selesai juga fic series saya yang pertama, lain kali mau buat yang lebih seru, tapi dari anime Bleach, tapi tetep crossover! kan biar seru.

Sekali lagi, Read n review please, pendatang ba(r)u butuh banyak masukan.


End file.
